


Spálit svůj stín

by neviathiel



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neviathiel/pseuds/neviathiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlaková náladovka. O kom jiném psát na téma "skryté superschopnosti"? Přiznávám se, líbí se mi poslední filmová verze a nomádský život hlavního hrdiny.</p><p>Odkaz na soutěž: http://sosaci.net/dmd/klise-bingo-2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spálit svůj stín

**Author's Note:**

> MP3, kterou poslouchá hlavní hrdina. Soundtrack.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDleI-vm7z4
> 
>   _I have burned my tomorrows_  
>  _And I stand inside today_  
>  _At the edge of the future_  
>  _And my dreams all fade away_  
>  _And burn my shadow away_  
>  _And burn my shadow away_

Stevard prochází setmělým vagonem. Sundávám nohy z opěradla přede mnou a ukazuju mu svoji jízdenku. Podívá se na mně, na lístek, jako kdyby něco chybělo, pak kývne a popřeje mi příjemnou jízdu.  
Kdykoliv se oholím, chtějí po mně ISIC a to je mi skoro třicet a na studentské slevy už dávno nejezdím. Má to svoje nevýhody, třeba když musíte na pasové kontrole vysvětlovat, že to na fotce jste opravdu vy. Má to svoje výhody. Legendy mluví o vousatém chlapovi kolem třicítky. Ani jejich skuteční aktéři by mě patrně nepoznali. Možná bych nepoznal ani já je, bez té smrště emocí, úleva úžas úděs. Ne že bych to zkoušel.  
Kdykoliv se oholím, trávím pak noc někde ve vlaku nebo v autobuse nebo v motorestu. Jednou dokonce v mezikontinentálním letadle. Bylo to poprvé a naposled. Nedá se odtamtud zdrhnout a problémy s lidmi jsou to poslední, o co stojím, když zrovna zdrhám sám před sebou. Tehdy jsem přemýšlel nad pověstmi o Bermudským trojúhelníku. Zatímco kolem všechno spalo, piloti si v kabině povídali o nějaké nedávné nehodě*. Lidi jsou prý pověrčivý. Piloti jsou pověrčivý jiným způsobem. Nemluvěj o starých haváriích. Já pro změnu nejsem člověk.  
Snad chápete, že tohle nemusí nikdo vědět. Když utrhnete dveře od auta, kvůli kterým je zrovna na cestě těžká vyprošťovací technika, protože se prohnuly dovnitř, je načase fofrem zmizet. Oholit se. Narazit si sluchátka a kapuci. Nebo aspoň kšiltovku. Sluneční brýle, pokud není tma. Ne že bych přes ně neviděl, jen nepotřebuji vysílat do okolí, že nechci, aby mě někdo poznal. Sednout na nejbližší vlak nebo dálkový autobus. Někdy jedu stopem. Hlavně ne letadlem. Z těch se poněkud špatně utíká, jak už jsem říkal. Jestli se něco dokáže šířit rychleji než světlo, je to drb. V aerolinkách. Jednou jsem u dvou áček** coby zaměstnanec seděl na sklapovací sedačce v kokpitu a upozornil jsem piloty, že se k nám něco blíží na čtvrté hodině. Deset vteřin předtím, než se mu rozeřval TCAS***. Že jsem těch deset vteřin nevydržel být zticha. Takové zaražené ticho jsem v životě nezažil. Z letiště jsem zdrhal přes plot. Zdrhat přes plot z letiště v New Yorku pár let po jedenáctém září je docela fuška. Nestěžuji si. Pořád lepší než si na vlastní kůži zažít druhý Uberlingen. Tohle bych přežil jen já. Kdoví jestli. Ještě jsem nezkoušel, jestli přežiju pád z pětatřiceti tisíc stop.  
Víte, co je hrobové ticho? To když kolem vás už nebijí žádná srdce. Druhá nejhorší zkušenost mého života. Tu první už mám za sebou. Když zemřel táta.  
Na uších mám sluchátka a kapuci staženou do čela. Dokonalá prevence proti spolucestujícím, kteří si chtějí povídat. Když mám dostatečně nepřítomný pohled, stevardi se mi ani nesnaží nabídnout kafe. Sedím ve vlaku a člověk nikdy neví, co se semele. Legendy mluví o vousatém chlapovi. Nemusela by se v nich objevit i druhá polovina mého ksichtu.  
Jisté je jedno, jestli se něco semele, budu první, kdo se o tom doví. Sluchátka mně zablokují jen sluch. Pořád ještě cítím v zádech otáčející se kola. Nespím. Ve vlaku fakt ne. Že neuhodnete, kdy jsem vyrazil na čundr do Pyrenejí****? Přesně tak. Takovýhle budíček bych nepřál ani nejhoršímu nepříteli. Nehody si mě začaly vyhledávat dříve, než já je. Teroristi taky. Ve vlaku už v životě neusnu. Nic na tom nezmění fakt, že od té doby pokaždé pod záminkou hledání záchodů projdu celej vlak a poslouchám, jestli se odněkud neozývají podezřelý zvuky. Lepší být přehnaně bdělý, než pak zachraňovat, když už ani není co.  
Jedna empétrojka končí. Chvíli slyším okolní zvuky. Dech, tlukot srdce, šepot. Někde vzadu ve vagónu brouká malé dítě. Soustředím se na drnčení kol po kolejích. Už v tom mám mnohaletý cvik. Opřu se o okno a koukám ven. Cítím to drnčení i v kostech.  
Kdykoliv musím zmizet, oholit se a sednout na nejbližší spoj směr pryč, myslím na tátu. Jediného tátu, kterého jsem kdy měl, protože moji biologičtí rodiče mě poslali hodně daleko pryč. Nevím proč. Vím jen, že jsem jediný. V tomhle čase a na celým tomhle světě. Hledal jsem důkladně a dlouho. Nevím, jak se ve skutečnosti jmenuju. Jak mě pojmenovali biologický rodiče. Zda mě vůbec pojmenovali.  
Táta s mámou mně pojmenovali. Nikdy v životě jim nedokážu vrátit, co všechno pro mě udělali. Obětovali.  
Ať udělám cokoliv, ať zachráním kohokoliv, táta bude navždy už jen jméno na náhrobním kameni.

**Author's Note:**

> Vysvětlivky:
> 
> * Mezi piloty skutečně existuje pověra, že o starých haváriích se nemluví. Ty nové naopak rozebírají docela často. 
> 
> ** "dvě áčka" - American Airlines
> 
> *** [TCAS = Traffic collision avoidance system](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traffic_collision_avoidance_system). Zařízení, které monitoruje provoz v okolí letícího letadla a hlásí jiné stroje v blízkosti a na kolizním kurzu za účelem zamezení srážkám letadel ve vzduchu. Nicméně se objevilo pár nečekaných problémů. Prvním je nutnost mít zapnutý transpondér, jehož nezapínání byla donedávna specialita východních aerolinek (aspoň občas provětráme gripeny). Dalším problémem jsou konfliktní instrukce TCASu a dispečera a otázka, co je prioritní. Než se tohle vyřešilo, stihla se v roce 2002 srazit dvě dopravní letadla nad německým Uberlingenem (mimo jiné proto, že jedna z posádek hledala druhý letoun na špatné straně). Nepodezírám Clarka z hlubší znalosti problematiky, Uberlingenskou srážku zmiňuji proto, že se o ní v médiích mluvilo ještě v roce 2009. Tahle vlaková náladovka je rok 2008 nebo 2009. 
> 
> **** 11. 3. 2004


End file.
